


FANMIX & ART: Sometimes the Chosen One. . .

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, sad sack behavior, swears swears swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, fickle_fics allowed me to pretend I was an artist and play with her angry lovers. (Fic link pending) This one went in a bit of a different direction musically than these two usually do, a bit more sad, but hey, it's a sad world.<br/>Fanmix and art for the wipbig bang community on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	FANMIX & ART: Sometimes the Chosen One. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes The Chosen One...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688245) by [fickle_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics). 



> Once again, fickle_fics allowed me to pretend I was an artist and play with her angry lovers. (Fic link pending) This one went in a bit of a different direction musically than these two usually do, a bit more sad, but hey, it's a sad world.  
> Fanmix and art for the wipbig bang community on LJ.

 

 [Listen @ 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beeassassins/sometimes-the-chosen-one)

 

THE ASSIGNMENT

 

_Dear Mr Tucker_

_With all due respect this is everyone’s problem. If we’re dissolved the “people” we deal with will run amok. Just think about what that will mean for everyone. Type 2s fighting Type 3s in the street and the police won’t be able to do anything. Not even the army will be able to stop them._

_They will take over if we let this happen. All I want you to do is talk to someone for me. I assure you you will be in no danger._

 

 

“Mr Tucker, you always had a certain reputation for doing what needed to be for the good of the country. Surely you can see that this needs to be done.”

“Aye, but why me?”

“Because quite simply - you’re the only person I could possibly ask.”

  

 

TRACKS: 1-2 THE WOMAN. . .

**Rocking Horse.Dead Weather**

**Sedated.Hozier**

 

“You tell Rook he sends one more fucking lackey after me and I’ll make him very, very sorry.”

Malcolm was much more used to being on the other end when it came to threats, and while at the time he’d always meant them, he’d known he wouldn’t actually rip someone’s spine out of their body, with the woman in front of him he wasn’t quite so sure. Maybe Rook was right. He knew nothing about this woman other than what Rook had told him, which he hadn’t really believed, but he was starting to think maybe it was all true. Maybe she was really dangerous, wolf or not. And he’d come here on his own to talk to her? What the hell was wrong with him?

// 

She looked gaunt and tired, and kind of dirty, like she hadn’t showered in at least a week, and she seemed more than a little on edge, not that he could blame her. She was right, she was lucky not to be locked up in Rook’s containment facility, no wonder she’d pulled a knife on him at the mention of Rook. It had to be exhausting knowing she couldn’t just walk down the street, do what she wanted, because she was on some register as a monster.

The truth was she was lonely, achingly, depressingly lonely. And really this didn’t make it better, this wasn’t whaIt she needed, what she wanted even, but it was slightly better than drinking herself to sleep yet again. It was almost like human contact, it was just a shame he had something to do with Rook.

 

 TRACKS 3-5: . . . in the Wolf.

**Big Bird.Andrew Jackson Jihad**

**Little Monster.Royal Blood**

**Stranger Than Kindness.Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

 

“I mean I wouldn’t use the word ‘spree’ it’s a bit fucking upbeat, isn’t it? And I don’t suppose it’s gonna be much fucking fun.” She shook her head and downed her drink. She couldn’t believe she was admitting this to him, she was struggling to admit it to herself, to accept the fact that she would kill a bunch of, well not exactly innocent people, but people nonetheless, to try and keep the world in the dark about supernaturals. She really wasn’t one for self sacrifice, but if it had to be done, well someone had to do it, didn’t they? She already hated herself, so really why not? “I’ve been trying to work out if this’d make me a terrorist, or just a plain old mass murderer,” she said.

“I don’t want to do this. Malcolm,” she said. “But if it’s not me it’s someone else.”

 // 

“Sometimes it’s better than others.” She opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to look at him. She still couldn’t work out why he was bothering with any of this, it wasn’t his problem, well no more than it was anyone else’s at least.  
  
“Please tell me this is one of the bad ones.” He wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but the thought of her feeling or looking even worse than this bothered him.

 

TRACKS 6-8: THE NIGHT BEFORE

**Turn It Up.Robots in Disguise**

**Last Day of Magic. The Kills**

**Animals.Robots in Disguise.**

 

“Haven’t actually come a first time, but hey here’s hoping. I _said_ do you fancy a shag? Sorry, is that too forward? It’s just it’s gone midnight and in the morning my whole fucking life’s going to end, and I’m not gonna be me anymore and I’m never going to fucking _see_ you ever again and christ I don’t know, maybe I think all that looming bollocks’d feel just a tiny bit less shit if I had you naked in bed with me for a bit.” She considered what she’d just said and took another sip of her vodka. “Or anywhere else you might fancy being naked with me, I’m not that fussy on specifics.”  
  
“Me specifically or any able bodied man?” he asked, though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer.  
  
“You, specifically.” She sat up and took his drink from him, leaning across him to set it down on the side. “Okay let’s just forget the last few seconds, right?” She leant in and kissed him with surprising tenderness, a soft sound escaping her lips as she reached up to touch his cheek. It was strange how often she’d thought about doing that, late at night when they’d been in her flat drinking and talking about what an absolute sociopath Rook was. The number of times she’d almost thought ‘fuck it’ and kissed him just before they wandered off into their separate rooms, but she never had because what if he turned her down? Then what did she have? Nothing but the knowledge she’d agreed to become a murderer, and a bottle of vodka. It was different now though. Her last chance, and she wasn’t going into that building without having at least said something. She wasn’t going to become a true monster without ever knowing what Malcolm Tucker tasted like.

 

 TRACKS 9-10: THE DEED IS DONE

  **Gasoline.The Dead Weather.**

**Attack. Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

  
“You really think they’re sending me to Australia, Malcolm? You really think Rook would let a dangerous monster like me just leave the country and go and live my own life where he can’t keep an eye on me? You think he trusts me not to say anything about what I did, what he made me do?”  
  
“So what do you think’s going to happen?” he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
“For someone so smart and cynical I can’t believe you haven’t worked this out, You really want me to say?” she asked, standing straighter. “He’s going to kill me, Malcolm. I’m not coming out of this. This is it. And I‘ll tell you a secret. I‘m fucking terrified. I mean really fucking scared. But hey on the plus side at least I won‘t have to live the rest of my life knowing I‘m a fucking mass murderer!”

 // 

  
Grey felt sick to her stomach, the day had passed by way too quickly, wrapped up in Malcolm’s limbs as they’d fucked. And that was what they’d done. _Fucked_ like animals. Because that was what she very nearly was now. The wolf was there, lurking and it had been while she’d rode him, while she’d dug her fingers and nails into his back. She’d made him bleed, made him _scream_ and then she’d kissed it better, tasted his blood on her lips and it had make her _hungry_ and horny. All she wanted was to stay here, all teeth and claws and sex. Malcolm didn’t seem to mind any of it, not even the vivid red love bites she’d left on his neck, surrounded by teeth marks as she’d almost taken a chunk out of him.

 

TRACKS 11-12: THE AFTERMATH

  **The Moon is in the Gutter.Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

**Pale Blue Eyes. Richard Strange, Sarah Jane Morris, f/ PDC**

 

 Her name’s Grey. Call her by her fucking  _name_ , you fucking coward! Or is this what you have to do? So you can sleep at night? Refer to the people you lock up or fucking  _destroy_  by their surnames or by fucking  _numbers_  so you don‘t have to think about the fact they‘re actual fucking  _people_ you‘re killing!”

Still, there was absolutely  _no_  reason for you to engage in sexual intercourse with her,” he looked up at Malcolm, disgusted. “The woman’s an animal. She isn’t  _human_.”

Malcolm struggled again, out of nowhere and managed to get one arm free, punching Rook square in the nose and spitting in his face before he was pulled back again. “That’s for Grey. She was a million times better at being human than you could ever fucking <.I>hope</i> to be.”

 

EPILOGUE?

**Run. Snow Patrol**

 

_Please Malcolm if you’re alive for fuck’s sake reply or I’m going after Rook. G x_

 

_Fine. But if he follows you and kills us both I’m gonna be really fucking pissed off with you. I’m in Glasgow. I like the accent. G x_

_I’m on my way._

_Please don’t._

_Too late darling._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
